


when we meet again

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Until she isn't, neo is a little more crazy than usual, they fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: Neo and Yang have another showdown. a collection of one-shot fights.





	1. Chapter 1

Yang sped around on her bike, looking for trouble. She had grown bored with sitting around through classes at beacon so, once their classes had ended she had split off from her team, citing a need to relax and telling them that she would be home later. As she sped through the streets she wondered where she should go, considering Junior's bar, among other places. As she thought it over, a sudden explosion nearby rocked the street as she rode, making her put some effort into not crashing. She quickly turned and raced towards the source.

As she arrived at the scene, she noticed nothing wrong with the building on the front but saw an alley down the side. She parked her bike, running down it, noticing the hole in the wall close to the back of the building.

She dashed inside, preparing for a fight by readying Ember Celica. Inside was awful. Scorch marks from the explosion mixed with blood from a fight. Bodies were everywhere, all surrounding a single figure left standing. Standing there with her blade out, coated in blood from the previous fight, the same smirk on her face from the time on the train, stood Neo, Roman's right hand. She knew Roman had been thrown in jail but hadn't heard anything about the multicolored girl, despite her part of the story being taken.

Yang prepared to fight, putting her fists up in a defensive stance, knowing she'd only have to distract the girl until the police could arrive, then they would be able to help her take the other girl down.

Neo tilts her head at yang, losing the smirk for just a moment in exchange for a confused stare, until recognition comes and the smirk is back in full force, almost looking like a crazed smile, flicking her blade to the side, splattering more blood onto the floor, before she charged at Yang.

She came quickly, with a thrust that Yang barely managed to dodge, tossing her gauntlet up to block the follow=up slash from Neo. She kept blocking, as Neo kept up her attack, waiting for an opening but not finding any in Neo's quick attacks. She let her defense down for a moment, reaching out to make a grab at the other girl, only to get slashed across the chest, her aura blocking the attack and saving her from real damage, her semblance kicking in slightly, boosting her strength, as she threw a punch at Neo and shot at the same time, putting as much damage into the one hit as possible to make some space, forcing Neo to dodge back, before yang charged in with her own flurry of attacks, taking a few hits but finally managing to land a solid punch on Neo, knocking her into the wall opposite the explosion hole.

Neo quickly recovered and changed tactics, dodging and blocking every hit Yang threw, throwing out a few slashes when Yang had an opening in her guard, watching as She got stronger and stronger, leading her around the room and activating her own semblance, dodging out of the way as her image shattered to Yangs punch, before she leapt up and slammed her boot down on yang's head. The kick landed so hard, Yang almost fell, growling loudly and standing to her full height again and her semblance flared, her eyes changing to red and her hair starting to glow like flames. She leapt at Neo, the other girl barely getting out of the way in time, continuing the dance of yang attacking and Neo dodging.

Suddenly, Neo leapt back, making space between her and yang, her smirk shifting into an aggressive smile, as she leapt back forward and forced yang back onto the defensive, waiting for the right moment to activate her semblance again. That moment came quickly, as yang pulled back to throw a punch, Neo activated her semblance and dodged to the side, sweeping around behind yang as she punched through the mirror like illusion. She leapt up and wrapped her thighs around yangs head, rolling and throwing yang as she had before, this time into, and through, a nearby wall.

Quickly following, she saw the other girl laying on the floor, her aura just having shattered. With a groan, Yang tried to sit up, just as she did, however, there was a blade at her throat and she stared up at Neo. Neo tilted her head, the usual smirk gone for a neutral, cold expression. Yang actually found it terrifying, being used to the smirk already, despite how annoying she found it. Suddenly the blade under her chin shifted, tilting her head up. Yang swallowed hard, steeling herself and staring defiantly at the other girl.

Neo pressed forward, just a little, nicking Yangs throat just enough for a trickle of blood to run down from where the blade is, raising an eyebrow at the other girl, a silent challenge. Yang just sat there, staring and not surrendering. quickly she turned away, taking a few steps and freezing in place, Yang quickly realizing she had activated her semblance and walked towards the frozen image, holding a hand over the cut to make sure it doesn't bleed too much. She reached out and flicked the illusion, watching it shatter harmlessly, noticing a small piece of paper fluttering to the ground among the glass-like shards of the illusion. She picked it up and read it carefully. 

'You're too cute to kill just yet. Can't wait till our next little game.'


	2. the next game

Yang was out for an evening walk, exploring an area of the city she hadn't had much of a chance to see before, trying to find a gift for each of her teammates. She'd already found a bookstore and found something both Weiss and Blake would enjoy but she was hunting for a bakery to buy some cookies for Ruby. As she looked about she spent just a little too long looking at signs and felt something bounce off her chest. When she looked down to see what happened, she saw the multi-colored girl, sitting on the ground in front of her, rubbing her head. As she looked up at Yang her eyes widened, and she scrambled up and made a dash for the nearest alley.

Yang blinked at the response and looked confused as to why someone was running from her for a moment before remembering that someone was a wanted criminal and giving chase. She spots her just as she reaches the end of the alley and makes a turn, quickly chasing after her and slowly catching up. As she rounded the corner, she froze for a second, trying to spot where Neo was, just barely managing to spot her as she ducks into a building. Yang quickly followed and found herself in the back room of a darkened, empty warehouse. She made her way through the interior, checking everywhere for any sign of her target. She realized she had no idea what she was going to do if she found her and shot a text to Ruby, filling her in on where she was and why she was there, telling her to bring back up.

She returned her focus to finding Neo, looking around for any sign, or a way to light up the area so she could see better. moving towards the walls of the warehouse she finds a staircase and slowly climbs, keeping her weapons at the ready in case of a surprise attack. None come, however, and she makes it to the top, finding a small room, made to overlook the warehouse. Using her scroll, she lit the room up and looked around it, hoping she would be able to find a light switch in this room. She found one pretty quickly, lighting up the room she was in, as well as just less than half the lights on the main floor. looking up she saw some of them were clearly broken, not having noticed before due to how dark it had been. With the lights on, she started searching for Neo again, or at least a sign of where she could have gone.

She sees a spot of pink movement making it's way through the empty room below, so she makes the decision to get there as quickly as possible and jumps from the room above, using her gauntlets to launch herself at the spot of pink she saw. She landed right behind Neo, leaving a small crater, spinning to launch a punch to stop Neo from running. Neo blocked the punch, dancing around Yang and flipping back away.

"How do I keep being the one to run into you, Do you like me that much?" Yang asked as she threw another punch, making a joke. Neo didn't respond, dancing around Yang's blows as she threw them. She was looking a little more panicked than yang had ever seen her before, as she dodged and blocked every attack yang threw at her. after a few rounds of yang throwing punches and missing, Neo dodged back and felt the wall behind her. Yang leaned into the next punch, slamming her fist into Neos stomach, making the smaller girl collapse around her fist. She quickly recovered, however, using the wall behind her to springboard over Yang.

As she flipped over her, Yang grabbed her leg and slammed her back down in front of her. Yang pinned the other girl to the wall, aiming a punch at her head.

"Try something, see what happens."

Neo looked away, refusing to make eye contact, keeping her usual silence, only interrupted by the slight blush on her cheeks. Suddenly she kicks out and catches Yang in the stomach, slamming her blade into her arm, and slipping out of her grip. She made a dash to the side, activated her semblance and flipped out of the way as it shattered, a shot from yang launching through it. She dodged and danced, just trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt, not really wanting to fight.

As she ran for the door, yang followed, making sure she was close behind.

"Quit running and fight me! You have every other time we met why aren't you this time? Trying to let me win?"

Clearing her head with a quick shake, Neo continued running, dodging blows as they came at her, focusing on getting out.

"Didn't you say you couldn't wait till our next game? Isn't that now?" Yang shouted as she stopped chasing, confused and angry, get semblance making her eyes glow red.

Neo froze, just as she reached the door. She turned around slowly, staring Yang in the eyes and shook her head. Her usual smirk spread over her lips, just before Yang could react and she activated her semblance, making a run out the door and escaping as she heard the shattering noise behind her.

Yang sighed, giving up the chase, for now, planning on letting her team and the cops catch up so she can let them know what happened. As she caught her breath, she noticed a piece of paper fluttering towards the ground. She grabbed it before it hit the ground and read it quickly, noting that all it had written on it was xoxo and a scroll number. She froze, extremely confused, before shaking herself out of it and heading back the way she had came, keeping an eye open for the cops.


End file.
